one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Mouse vs Chara
Thumbnails are appreaciated Suicide Mouse vs Chara is an episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Suicide Mouse from the eponymous creepypasta and Chara from Undertale, ''this fight was made to conmemorate Halloween (even though I'm Christian lol). Description Creepypastas vs Indie! As Halloween is closer and closer, what better way of celebrating it by pitting two of my favorite spooky fighters?! Will Chara commit suicide or will Suicide Mouse get stabbed? Who are you rooting for? Chara Suicide Mouse Fight (Location: The city where Suicide Mouse was walking) Suicide Mouse was walking in the city, depressed as always, thinking he should have ended with his life a long time ago, but at one point, he didn't notice a hole in the road and fell into a strange world, so he saw that he landed in a really weird place, so Suicide Mouse decided to look into further detail until he found a girl in yellow and green killing a skeleton. Suicide Mouse then saw that the girl was in a murder spree and then realized that she could kill him anytime soon, the girl then saw Suicide Mouse and then he realized she could kill a lot more of people, so Suicide Mouse changed of mind about killing himself and then ran to the girl and punched her. The girl (named Chara) then realized that the mouse was there and then was prepared to stab Suicide Mouse in the chest but Suicide Mouse luckily dodged it and then punched Chara again. '''FIGHT!' 60 Chara took out a frying pan and then smashed it into Suicide Mouse's head, causing the mouse to fall unconsious for a few moments, recovering in a few moments, Suicide Mouse then decided to try to steal Chara's knife in order to stab her in the heart, ramming into her and pushing her, Suicide Mouse then noticed the knife and tried to grab it, but before he could do it, Chara grabbed it, so she tried to cut Suicide Mouse's arm, causing the suicidal rodent to try to run as fast as he could, but luckily for Chara, she managed to cut a little part of Suicide Mouse's arm (it was just a scar) causing Suicide Mouse to scream in pain, and angrily punch Chara in the face. 50 Suicide Mouse decided to take out ink of his hand and throw it towards Chara's eyes, blinding her and making her scream, taking out her knife and then start swinging it at every direction she could so at one moment she could stab Suicide Mouse with, but unluckily for her, the mouse grabbed her leg and spinned her around a-la Super Mario 64, finally ending with Suicide Mouse letting her free, causing Chara to go flying and then collide to a wall, knocking her, Suicide Mouse then decided to take out a needle with poison on it to inject it into a part of Chara's body to kill her, but Chara then recovered and kicked Suicide Mouse away. 40 Chara then attempted to make a jumpscare to scare Suicide Mouse but when she tried to make it, the mouse then started projecting the cartoon he appeared in (just at the part where the screaming and distorsion happened), thus distracting Chara from making the jumpscare, but at one point, she discovered Suicide Mouse laughing at her for not making the jumpscare, causing Chara to get mad and then finally make the screamer, however, it didn't end so well as it didn't manage to scare Suicide Mouse, instead, he ran all the way towards Chara and punched her in her belly. 30 Chara then started making rapid cuts with the knife, failing to hit Suicide Mouse until she managed to hit a part of Suicide Mouse's ear, making him bleed, angry, the suicidal black and white mouse punched Chara in the face, with Chara trying to return the punch, however, Suicide Mouse blocked the punch and kicked and punched her multiple times, Chara then jumped at the air and tried to land on Suicide Mouse's face, but again, Suicide Mouse blocked the attack with his hands. 20 Chara then slashed at Suicide Mouse but he managed to dodge the slashes, Suicide Mouse then tried to once again inject poison into Chara's body but everytime he ran towards her, Chara suddenly ran away from the place, confusing and angering Suicide Mouse, but at one point, appeared behind Suicide Mouse and was prepared to stab him, despite that, Suicide Mouse then grabbed Chara's hand, hoping she would not stab him, at one point, Suicide Mouse pushed Chara so hard the knife went flying from her hand. 10 Suicide Mouse once again decided to take out ink from his hands and threw it towards Chara, the ink fell on her feet causing her to slip and fall into the ground, as she was holding a frying pan, Suicide Mouse then decided to grab it, and just when Chara decided to stand up, Suicide Mouse smashed the frying pan into Chara's head, knocking her, but she quickly recovered and then took out her knife, Suicide Mouse then decided to kick Chara, pushing her away, and making her knife falls from her hands, Suicide Mouse then decided to grab the knife and then do the thing that would guarantee him the victory, as soon as Chara stand up again, Suicide Mouse then ran the fastest he could and then...he literally stabbed Chara in the heart with the knife, and if that wasn't enough, the rodent then decapitated Chara. KO! Suicide Mouse decided to leave the knife in there and then find a way towards the normal world, when he managed to get out from that strange place, he started walking again, now thinking if he should commit suicide or stay alive... Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...SUICIDE MOUSE! And a message from this fight's writer HAPPY HALLOWEEN!Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:Halloween users battle tourtnament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Creepypasta vs Indie' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees